Saviour
by NexusGurl450
Summary: Summary: Song-fic one-shot for LegitElizabethWWEFan, hope you like it. *Song is Saviour by Lights*


April couldn't get the thought of Bryan dumping her out of her head. She did everything he asked her to do; then he dumps her in front of the whole world? The she freaked on one of her few friends backstage, Natalya, when she was only trying to help. Could anything else go wrong?

_The night is deafening_

_When the silence is listening_

_And when I'm down on my knees_

_And I know that something is missing_

_Because the back of my mind_

_Is holding things I'm relying in _

She kept thinking that the only guy she could be with was Bryan. She felt as if she couldn't live without him. She thought he'd be there for her, but she was terribly wrong. He was just using her. She didn't understand it.

_But I choose to ignore it_

_Because I'm always denying them_

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it_

_'Cause I start to lose my mind_

_Then I get up in panic_

She stood up in frustration as there was a knock at the door. She kept think that it would be Bryan coming to take her back but as she opened the door she saw PJ Lloyd. He looked at her sadly and she let him in knowing he was the only one that could help her right now. As they sat in silence April went through her thoughts over and over again.

"I don't get why he did it." She said mostly to herself and PJ moved to sit next to her.

"April he's an idiot, he didn't know what he had. He got too caught up in himself and turned into an ass." PJ said sympathetically as April looked at him with tears in her eyes. The tears started falling and PJ held her close.

_Remember when we were kids_

_And always knew when to quit_

_Are we denying a crisis_

_Or are we scared of admitting it?_

_I don't want to know_

_I just wanna run to you_

_And break off the chains_

_And throw them away_

_I just wanna be so much_

_And shake off the dust_

_That turn me to rust_

_Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_

As April pulled away wiping her eyes she looked up at PJ and saw everything that was running through him. All the pain he had for her, she could see how much he cared for her, and she could even see a slight anger in his eyes.

_I need a saviour_

_It will never change_

_It you want it to stay the same_

_I really hate it_

_But I know it's hard to choose_

_If you're chained_

_And when it's all you control_

_'Cause you got nothin' else to hold_

_Your getting tighter and tighter_

_Its getting harder to let go_

April kept asking herself what was happening over and over. But she just couldn't answer it as she stared into his eyes. She didn't know what to do, so she just hugged him again.

_I don't want to know_

_I just wanna run to you_

_And break the chains_

_And throw them away_

_I just wanna be so much_

_And shake off the dust_

_That turn me to rust_

_Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_

As she pulled away she gave him a slight smiled as he looked at her concerned.

"What should I do PJ?" she asked and he stared at her for a moment.

"Well April, you can either keep trying to win Bryan back. Or you can move on and find someone who cares." PJ said as April nodded. She knew that if she kept trying to get Bryan back, she'd just be leading herself to defeat. But if she moved on it could take a while, and be just as hard. She nodded again and looked at PJ. And it hit her, she knew what to do, she knew what she need. Who could give her what she needed, to be her saviour.

"I know what to do now." A smile curling her lips "I need a saviour. I need someone who'll always be there for me. I need someone to love me for me." she knew exactly who that someone was. Why it took her so long to realise it she'll never know. He had always been there for her. Her rock.

_I need a saviour_

_Stand me up_

_And maybe I won't be so small_

_Free my hands and feet_

_And maybe I won't fall_

_Save me_

_I just wanna run to you_

_And break off the chains (Save me)_

_And throw them away_

_I just wanna be so much_

_And shake off the dust (Save me)_

_That turns me to dust._

April knew what she needed to do to get over Bryan. Knew who could help her get over Bryan and be what Bryan was supposed to be.

"Who's that?" PJ asked smiling as April's mood changed her smile getting bigger and warmer.

"You." she answered simply and PJ had been caught off guard with that answer, but soon smiled again unsure she meant it.

"Really?" he asked hoping he heard he right, she nodded. "April... Wow, I don't know what to say. I've always, you and me…"he trailed off too nervous to ask.

"Yeah." April answered not needing him to finish. Pressing a light kiss to PJ's lips.

_I just wanna run to you (Just wanna run to you)_

_And break off the chains (Save me)_

_And throw them away_

_I just wanna be so much (Just wanna be so much)_

_And shake off the dust (Save me)_

_That turns me to rust_

_Sooner than later_

_I'll need a saviour (Save me)_

_I need a saviour._

A/N: Hopefully this made sense lol And hopefully it was good and you liked it Elizabeth :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
